Falsas esperanzas
by Whatever.912
Summary: 'El amor de la infancia es algo que no se olvida, y en el caso de Hiro, este dejo una profunda herida que nadie sabe si se podrìa curar'
1. Chapter 1

Heeey, mi primer fanfict he-he , espero que les gusteee e.e

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

CONFFESIÓN

-Desde aquel día en el que te vi, he estado enamorada de ti, Nakano-kun- Dijo aquella chica de 14 años, con su semblante del color de las rosas .

-…-Aunque no era la primera vez que una niña se le confesaba, esta vez no sabía que decirle, ella era muy linda y ellos habían sido amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero no era eso lo que perturbaba sus pensamientos, esa niña le recordaba a su amigo, aquél pequeño entusiasta con el cabello color rosa , ése que de alguna forma u otra siempre se encontraba en los pensamientos de aquel pelirrojo.

-Si no puedes contestarme ahora, te dejaré pensar, no quiero que te incomodes por mi culpa, después de todo, yo te amo Nakano-kun-Agregó aquella pequeña de ojos violetas, al notar que la persona parada frente a ella se había quedado paralizada.

-N…N-o….No es eso Akira, es sólo que no esperaba esto de ti, pensaba que éramos sólo amigos,….Y …la-men…lamento decirlo pero no siento lo mismo por ti….¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?-

-No podría alejarme de ti Hiro-chan~- En su cara una sonrisa, pero nosotros(Hiro incluido) sabemos que ella no estaba para nada feliz. Mirando hacia abajo, al suelo del colegio callo una gota, proveniente de la cara de Akira ,Hiro lo sabía, pero no tenia nada mas que decir-¡Tengo que irme!,lo siento Nakano-kun, mañana nos veremos …- Posicionó su brazo sobre sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas, volteó y comenzó a alejarse, cada vez acelerando más el paso.

-Aahh(suspiro) - El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la estación de tren, donde una cierta bola rosa esperaba sentado, con un par de papeles arrugados a su alrededor y un cuaderno y un lápiz en las manos.

-Shuichi- Llamó el ojigris, sentándose en el mismo banco que su amigo.

El pelirrosa volteó y al ver a Hiro sonrió ampliamente –Hey! ,Por qué tardaste?-

Hiro miró en los ojos de Shuichi, como queriendo decir…-Lo de siempre-

-Oh, otra confesión? , Y ahora quien fue? Por lo que veo , la rechazaste..-En un tono de mala gana.

-Akira- Susurró el más alto de los amigos.

-AKIRA!,-Gritó furioso. Shuichi estaba realmente sorprendido, ya que el mismo Hiro le había dicho, una semana atrás que Akira era linda y que realmente disfrutaba estando con ella- Hiro, estás loco?, ella es la más linda de nuestra clase, además ustedes siempre se han llevado bien!, por qué lo hiciste?-Bajando el tono de voz.

-No lo sé, yo solo…..no la veo como algo mas que una amiga…-En realidad mentía…su verdadera razón estaba sentada justo frente a él, preocupándose , y haciendo dios sabe qué en un papel.-Cambiemos de tema, qué estas dibujando?-

Shuichi agarró su cuaderno casi automáticamente, lo puso bajo el banco y se sonrojó-Na-na-da….-Comentó rascándose la nuca inocentemente.

-Vamos, déjame ver!- Insistió Hiro._Cómo pudo haber reaccionado de esa forma, allí debe haber algo importante-_pensó-

-No tiene importancia ya….Estabamos hablando de ti y de cómo rechazas a cada chica que se enamora de ti…-Tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Lo que sucede es que yo no quiero a esas chicas Shuichi, a quien de verdad quiero es a…-(##$%&%=?=~)El sonido del tren interrumpió su oración.

-Vamos!- Shuichi no imaginaba que lo que su amigo estaba apunto de decirle era …

-Y_o te quiero a ti Shuichi, te amo-_ Dijo casi murmurando, con el sonido del tren, Shuichi no lo pudo oír. Hiro decidío que que el tren llegara en ese preciso instante era una señal, ya iban varias, empezando por que los dos eran hombres. El destino no los quería juntos….

Al entrar al vagón del tren ,Shu señaló un asiento vacío, allí se sentaron.

-Qué estabas diciendo Hiro?, no pude oírte, algo de que no querías a aquellas niñas?-Continuó inocentemente el pelirrosado.

-Emmm…. No tiene importancia…-Disimuló el pelirrojo- Y ahora pasemos a ti, que es eso de que has escrito una nueva canción?-

(Sonrojándose levemente)-Etto…Bueno,es verdad …Je-he. Es que no había nada que hacer en casa y entonces fui al parque y las ideas vinieron a mi cabeza….Entoces pensé en que podría llegar a ser….

Hiro escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del amor de su vida, cada detalle, lo guardaba todo en su corazón , que por cierto, siempre se aceleraba cuando estaban juntos. Cada minuto que pasaba con Shuichi, mas se enamoraba de él. Y cada minuto que pasaba sin él , era una eternidad insoportable, pero mientras supiera que él era feliz, nada en el mundo podía hacerlo sentir triste.

-Puedo leerla?-

-Pues…si quieres ,aquí está.-Entregó a su amigo un papel con tachones y escrito en distintos tonos.-Qué piensas?-

Hiro leyó analizándola y pensando en cómo podría ser la música que acompañara a aquella hermosa letra , que , aunque no era la mejor del mundo era buena, y sobre todo, estaba escrita por su adorado amigo.

-Es genial, creo que sólo con verla se me ocurren miles de ritmos, eres un genio Shuichi!-

-Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro, qué te parece esto: (tarareó un ritmo pegadizo)- En realidad no le había sido fácil encontrarlo, pero cuando se trataba de Shuichi Shindou, él haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz.

-Y a mí me llamas genio, eso eres tú!- Sonrío a su amigo, el cual comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajajaja- Rieron hasta llegar a la parada del tren.

Todos esos momentos, Hiro los recordaba, su vida entera y su felicidad dependían de aquella sonrisa, en aquel bello rostro…

-Quieres venir a casa hoy, Hiro?-Comentó inocentemente- Almorzaré solo si no,…y sabes que no me gusta…Además, tengo un nuevo sintetizador que podríamos probar-

-Okay, iré, solo por que tu lo pides…jajaja-(No estaba bromeando)

-Arigatoo!-

-Solo iré por mi guitarra y avisaré a mis padres-

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a casa de Hiro, hicieron lo anteriormente mencionado y partieron. En el camino nada interesante sucedió, algunas burlas a sus profesores y otros adultos.

Al llegar a la casa de Shuichi, entraron riendo. Se sacaron los zapatos y procedieron a la cocina.

-Quieres comer ahora o dentro de un rato?-Preguntó Shuichi , haciendo el papel de anfitrión.

-Si quieres , cocinaré algo que te encantará, quieres?~-En un tono de ternura.

-YAYY!, Amo cuando tú cocinas Hiro-

-_Yo te amo a ti-_pensó.-Jajajajaja, lo sabía.-

Hiro se puso un delantal rosado, lo cual hizo que Shuichi realmente se desmayara de la risa. Y comenzó a cocinar.

-Ne…Hiro.., Cómo es que ya sabes hacer tantas cosas, y todas perfectamente bien, eres un hechicero?-

-Ha-ja, muy que no lo soy, es que amarte me motiva para perfeccionar mis habilidades ,para brindarte lo mejor si es que algún día-Hiro se dio cuenta de que lo que se suponía que era su pensamiento estaba ahora expresado, fuera de su mente …, Miró a Shuichi, el cual estaba congelado…Se sacó el delantal y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Junto a ti

-Shuichi…Y-yoo…No que-ría…Es que…-Hiro no encontraba palabras para hacer que lo que había dicho no significara lo que significaba,..

_-Llegó el momento-,_Se dijo a sí mismo

-Yo te amo Shuichi, Siempre lo he hecho-

-Hiro…yo…yo…yo también siento algo así ,en verdad, Hiro, eres la persona más amable que he conocido,y…y…-Fue detenido por un dedo que se posó sobre sus labios.

-No hables Shuichi, yo no soy nada comparado con lo que eres tu, ,eres la mejor persona que este mundo pudiera tener…Eres la persona que mas me importa, haría cualquier cosa por ti, por tu felicidad, pero si así es como te sientes, me dejarías….-El pelirrojo tomó con un brazo la cintura del otro, acercándolo más a él, y con su mano, comenzó a juguetear con el cabello rosado de Shuichi.

-Claro que te dejo…-Susurró Shuichi.

Hiro tomó la barbilla del pequeño y lentamente fueron acercando sus labios, hasta que finalmente se juntaron, ese momento tan esperado, por el que había luchado, todo se determinaba allí,…El beso continuó, fueron cediendo, hasta sentir el aliento del otro en su boca.

-Te amo *Shuichi*- Dijo entre besos.

-Tambien*yo-

Lentamente llegaron al sofá, Hiro recostó a Shuichi suavemente, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras su mano se había metido bajo la camisa del pequeño, acariciando suavemente su vientre. Los brazos del pelirrosa se encontraban aferrados al cuello del mayor.

Hiro comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Shuichi..

-ugh.. *Hiro..*-No podía dejar de besarlo, pero a la vez estaba asustado por lo que pasaría. Posicionó su mano en el pecho de su amigo y lo retiro lentamente-Hiro,…espera, sabes lo que haces?...estoy…e..estoy asustado-

-Shuichi ,nunca te asustes de mí, nunca te haré daño, no te haré nada malo, créeme ,no es lo que crees, no dolerá ni te haré sentir incómodo..-

Dicho esto, el guitarrista prosiguió con el des abrochamiento del pantalón de Shuichi, retiró sus calzoncillos cuidadosamente y tomó con sus manos el miembro de su amigo, de a poco lo fue acariciando, acercando su cara a él, Shuichi tomó al pelirrojo por el cabello. Hiro introdujo el miembro de Shuichi en su boca, y comenzó a mover su lengua, y luego a subir y a bajar …Tambien era impulsado por Shuichi, quien impulsaba al pelirrojo ,haciéndolo mover su cabeza.

-Ugh,mmm….-El ojivioleta se mordía el labio, no podía contenerse, estaba ardiendo por dentro, una sensación que no había sentido antes- Ahhhgjj!- Un líquido blanco salió de la punta de su "cosa", Hiro retiró su boca, escupiendo todo el semen fuera. Levantó la mirada y vio a un Shuichi colorado con los ojos brillantes con lágrimas a punto de desprenderse de sus ojos, que también lo miraba. La pasión ardía en los ojos de ambos. Shuichi se apoyó en sus brazos, se inclinó ante Hiro y lo besó.

-Hiro *snif* Te amo- Dijo llorando de alegría

-Yo también-

-Quiero que estemos conectados Hiro-

-Shuichi…- Sostuvo la hermosa cara de su compañero entre sus brazos-No quiero lastimarte…-

-No me lastimarás… por favor, hazlo…-Insistió-Te amo Hiro-

-Suichi….- Hiro no podía resistirse, había estado esperando esto desde hacía mucho….Trataba de contenerse pero sus instintos le pedían más…-Lo siento Shuichi,…-

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en el hoyo de su pequeño, lentamente fue moviéndolo con movimientos ágiles, preparándolo para lo que luego llegaría…

-Uhg…- Gemía Shuichi.

Hiro no lo soportaba, quería ya mismo entrar al pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su amado,…Suavemente quitó su dedos y comenzó a introducirse dentro del pelirrosa, el cual emitió un gemido de dolor, encorvando su columna. Hiro comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás cada vez acelerando mas su ritmo.

-Ahh..ahh…ahh….Hiroo- Aumentaba al mismo tiempo el volumen de su voz.

Hiro miró a Shuichi, de cuyos ojos salían lágrimas…Eso destrozó a Hiro, el lo estaba causando, el dolor de Shuichi…

Retiro su miembro de dentro de Shuichi, lentamente, para no seguir lastimándolo , tomó al pelirrosa y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-De verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte…-En sus ojos también se formaban lágrimas.

-No lo estás haciendo Hiro, continúa- Tomó entre sus manos la cara del pelirrojo, el cual ya estaba sollozando.-Hiro, no me lastimas, además , no importa si eres tu…- Se posicionó arriba de su amigo, besándolo e introdujo su "agujero" en el bulto de su amigo y comenzó a "cabalgar". Hiro no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo,. Siguieron así durante unos minutos…

-Shuichi más rápido….Ughmmm….No puedo contenerlo más…SHUICHIIII!- De nuevo aquél líquido…

Se retiró de Shuichi suavemente, dejando todo salir. Se besaron y comenzaron a vestir…Mirándose a los ojos con pasión y no diciendo más que palabras de amor. Hiro continuó cocinando , y almorzaron, bien juntos, abrazados. Hiro dio a Shuichi de comer en la boca, y entre beso y beso terminaron el almuerzo.

-Hiro, los dos sabemos lo que sentimos por el otro pero…no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, no quiero a relación no cambie, no quiero que todo lo que digamos sean palabras de amor, porque yo te amo pero no puedo estar diciéndolo todo el tiempo…. Así que, podemos olvidar esto y seguir como si no hubiera sucedido, sin rencor , nunca lo olvidaremos, no creo que nunca te deje de amar, pero no quiero que estés estancado con alguien como yo, tu tienes mucha popularidad entre las chicas, no quiero arruinar eso, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, no importa si estoy a tu lado…-

-Shuichi, yo pienso lo mismo, pero creo que no debemos separarnos, yo estaré feliz si tu lo estás…y si somos felices estando juntos…-

Shuichi soltó una suave risilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

-Almorzamos?- Preguntó Shuichi a Hiro en el colegio , ya había pasado un día de lo sucedido en la casa del pelirrosa.

Hiro no se pudo negar, después de todo, el amaba a Shindou.

-Claro-Guiñándole un ojo .

Se dirigieron a la azotea, y Shu llevó al pelirrojo a un rincón apartado de los otros estudiantes.

-Hiro, tenemos que hablar. Shuichi hablaba seriamente , al mismo tiempo que abría su lata de gaseosa.

-No hablemos- Tomó en sus brazos al pelirrosa y comenzó a besarlo. Éste lo apartó y miró con ojos desafiantes.

-Dije que teníamos que hablar-

-Está bien, qué es tan importante para detener a dos personas que se aman demostrando su amor?-

-Exactamente eso….No quiero que los demás sepan de …de nuestro….nuestra relación,..-

-Por qué no ?-Se quejó el más alto, luego suspiró y pensó mejor.-Está bien, haré cualquier cosa por ti.-

No sabía por qué pero Shuichi estaba llorando, lo cual rompió el corazón de Hiro.

-Shuichi?, Shuu!- En tono de preocupación- Shuichi, qué sucede?-

-Por qué?...Por qué eres….es que tú ….Por qué siempre eres tan amable?, eso no le hará bien a tu vida, te tomarán como idiota Hiroo!,no seas tan bueno!- Dicho esto, el bajito salió corriendo, Hiro lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y lo acorralándolo entre él y la pared.

_E_stará preocupándose por mí? Por miiii?, no lo creo, Shuichi no baka_ pensó._

-Shuichi…no me tomarán como idiota, además no soy tan amable…Sólo contigo, porque te am,,,.-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh!, y deja de decirlo, no lo digas , no quiero escuchar…-Cada vez lloraba má cabeza estaba mirando al suelo, no miraba a Hiro.

__quéeee?__Se preguntó el mayor.

-Shuu,…de qué….de qué estás hablando?- Estaba totalmente desconcertado , no sabía qué decir.

-Lo siento Hiro…-Cayó arrodillado ante él, las lágrimas empapaban el suelo.

Hiro se arrodilló también y levantó la cara del pelirrosa.-Shuichi, mírame a los ojos y dime qué es lo que sucede, yo … no logro entender por qué me pides perdón…-

-En serio lo siento…-Se levantó, secó las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar…Mirando hacia el pelirrojo susurró:-Y no me sigas…-

Vio cómo su querido pelirrosa se alejaba, dejándolo solo, arrodillado en el piso… Se levantó y terminó su almuerzo , no podía seguir a Shuichi, ya que éste se lo había pedido. Hiro estaba rompiéndose la cabeza, tratando de encontrar el motivo del comportamiento de aquel chico que lo hacía suspirar.

Cuando tocó la campana, Hiro entró al salón de clases, la próxima clase era Música, la clase favorita de Shuichi, pero no había rastros de él.

__Qué le sucede?__ no paraba de pensar el pelilargo.

Al llegar a su casa revisó su móvil , y al descubrir que no tenía ningún texto , le envió uno:

**Para: Shuichi S.**

**Shuichi, no sé qué fue lo que te hice o me hiciste para actuar de esa forma, quiero saberlo pero si no quieres decirlo está bien, aceptaré todas las decisiones que tomes, si eres tú , te parece si voy a tu casa?, quiero saber cómo estás, por qué te retiraste para la clase de Música? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.**

**Aishiteru.**

**Hiroshi N.**

Se recostó en su cama, esperado una respuesta. Inpaciente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormido. Pasaron 10 minutos y su móvil sonó, era una llamada de Shuichi.

-Mushi-mushi?-

-Hiro?-Se escuchaba por el teléfono un Shuichi que al parecer, estaba o había estado llorando.-Hiro…mo te preocupes por mí! Deja de ser tan perfecto, no te merezco….-

-Cuánto más vas a decir eso?- Al pelirrojo ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.-Claro que me mereces, en realidad yo…-Fue interrumpido.

-Que noooo!- Ya deja de decir esas cosas y ven a mi casa, tengo algo que decirte…Baaaaaka-Cotó inmediatamente después de eso.

-ahhh-(suspiro).Hiro verdaderamente había perdido la cabeza.-Me vuelves loco.-

Se levantó, se duchó y vistió rápidamente.(no necesitaba demasiado para verse bien * ¬*) .Cogió su bicicleta y partió.

*Ding-Dong*

-Hiroshi-kun?,hace mucho que no te veo, adelante pasa –La mama de Shuichi.

-Con permiso-

-Shuichi está arriba, quieres pasar?-

-Por favor-

-Ve, si necesitas algo, solo pídelo-

-Arigato-

Subio las escaleras, y antes de entrar suspiró y pensó:-_Todo lo que importa es su felicidad-_

-Para qué me pediste que viniera, niñato- Haciéndose el malo.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, dio un vistazo a la habitación, en un rincón , con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, y tocando una y otra vez la misma tecla de su sintetizador , se encontraba Shuichi, a su alrededor un aura depresiva.

-Hi…Hiiiro?-Dijo volteándose pero sin dejar de tocar.

Hiro se había quedado paralizado, odiaba ver al pequeño de ser duro, dejar de ser bueno, como el pelirrosa le había pedido, pero…

-Shuuuuu!-Corrió a abrazarlo- Por favor, no llores, no estés triste…-

-BUAAAHHHHH-Comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Lo siento- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Hiro besó a Shuichi, el cual primero cedió y luego cerró su boca y se retiró.

-Lo siento Hiro ,lo siento , no….no p-puedo-Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Si no puedes, no lo hagas, pero si de verdad lo quieres, inténtalo…-

-Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, intenté amarte pero… eres como mi hermano y no… No puedo…Por qué? Por qué yo? Lo siento de verdad, y no estés triste, en serio, no me ames, soy despreciable,… yo …lo siento…-

-No puedo no amarte-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque sabía que eso haría sentir peor al pelirrosa.-Pero, entonces…por qué ese día tú….-

-Pensé que te amaba…o que llegaría a amarte, en serio… en mis 14 años de vida, no he querido a nadie como a ti, pero no te quiero como pareja… Lo siento-

-Deja de disculparte, no es tu culpa no estar enamorado de mi…-En sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas.-Además, soy un hombre…-

-Ése no es el problema, y yo de verda creo que eres lindo pero…no puedo verte de esa forma, eres mi hermano, mi compañero de aventuras, la persona más confiable y perfecta del mundo, conseguirás a alguien mejor…No llores- Corrió las lágrimas de los ojos de Hiro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Siento…haberte obligado a hacr aquello Shuichi, yo…pensaba que de verdad…-

-Quien se tiene que disculpar soy yo, nunca debí haberte mentido…-

-¿Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos?-

-Eso depende de ti, pero por mi parte, no podría vivir sin ti.-

-Te am…lo siento, mmm,…simpre seré tu amigo Shuichi, no importa lo que suceda.- Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo estrujó, luego lo soltó y despeinó su cabello rosado.

Volviendo a casa ,Hiro estaba deprimido, todo había sido mentira, pero no podía culpar a Shuichi…

Entró a su habitación y rompió en llanto, abrió su móvil y reviso sus mensajes, entre ellos, uno le llamó la atención:

**Nakano-kun:**

**No volvimos a hablar desde el día que me confesé ante ti, lo siento pero creo que fue algo descortés no haberme respondido, aunque dije que no me molestaba… Nos vemos en la estación del tren mañana después del colegio?Y , por favor, busca una repuesta.**

**Akira T.**

-_Cierto… aquella confesión… Que más da, Akira es la persona que más se acerca a una novia ideal para mi….le dire que si salgamos…-_

Se metió en las frazadas, cerró los ojos y durmió. Al día siguiente se levantó, duchó y vistió. Caminó hcia la estación del tren, donde encontró a Shuichi.

-Hiiiiiirooo!-

-Hey!-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Volviendo a casa ,Hiro estaba deprimido, todo había sido mentira, pero no podía culpar a Shuichi…

Entró a su habitación y rompió en llanto, abrió su móvil y reviso sus mensajes, entre ellos, uno le llamó la atención:

**Nakano-kun:**

**No volvimos a hablar desde el día que me confesé ante ti, lo siento pero creo que fue algo descortés no haberme respondido, aunque dije que no me molestaba… Nos vemos en la estación del tren mañana después del colegio?Y , por favor, busca una repuesta.**

**Akira T.**

-_Cierto… aquella confesión… Que más da, Akira es la persona que más se acerca a una novia ideal para mi….le dire que si salgamos…-_

Se metió en las frazadas, cerró los ojos y durmió. Al día siguiente se levantó, duchó y vistió. Caminó hcia la estación del tren, donde encontró a Shuichi.

-Hiiiiiirooo!-

-Hey!- Volvió a mirar a Shuichi como amigo, sin otras intenciones.

-Extrañaba esa expresión tuya…, Qué hay?-

-Mmmm…Qué opinas: Yo y Akira (formó un corazón uniendo sus manos), te molesta?-

-Oye!, tan rápido me olvidas?-Haciendo pucheros- Claro que no me molesta, es más, estoy feliz! Suerte con ella, que te haga feliz n.n-

-Gracias-Inexpresivo-Pero no, no te he olidado…-

La expresión en la cara del pelirrosa cambió, ahora una extrema preocupación lo invadía.

-Olvídalo…-A Hiro no le gustaba verlo así.

El ojivioleta se recuperó.-Qué planes tienes para hoy?-

-Etto…estoy algo ocupado, por qué?-

-Hay unas chicas de la clase que querían salir con nosotros…Pero si estás ocupado...-

-Sí…tengo una cita con Akira, sabes que cuando estoy en una relación pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ella…-

-Supongo…-No se veía muy feliz.

_-Le molestará que salga con alguien más?, debo estar equivocado, él no me ama…- _Pensó Hiro.

Al llegar el tren , se subieron, no hablaron en todo el viaje, ya que Hiro estaba escuchando música y Hiro escribiendo. Llegaron a la parada, se bajaron y tampoco hablaron. Al entrar al instituto, todos empezaron a mirarlos.

-Por qué no se hablan, ni siquiera se miran….- Pensaban.

Entraron al salón, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, los cuales estaba uno al lado del otro y no se dirigieron palabra ni mirada en todo el día.

A la salida caminaron hacia la estación de trenes, pero no juntos. Al llegar el tren ,Shuichi subió y se sentó . Miró por la ventana, esperando que el pelirrojo subiera también, en vez de eso, una chica castaña llegó y comenzó a hablar con Hiro. Una oleada de sentimientos desconocidos atormentó al pequeñito.

-Nakano kun?- Hiro sintió una vocecita llamarlo y al mismo tiempo ticarlo en la espalda.

-Akira-

-Así que viniste… Mira… yo…-

-Está bien, saldremos y aunque no de una forma muy morosa, me gustas y con el tiempo supongo que nuestro amor crecerá.-

-En serio lo dices?-No podía creerlo. –KYYAAAA!- Gritó emocionada y abrazó a Hiro.- Mmm… lo siento no quería…- Se ruborizó y se apartó de Hiro, el cual respondió :

-No importa, después de todo, estamos saliendo, cierto?- Tomó de la mano a la dama frente a él y preguntó: - Quieres tener nuestra primera cita hoy?-

-Como quieras…-

-Pues sí quiero-

Tomados de la mano salieron de la estación de trenes y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

-Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Muchas cosas ocurrieron…Además tu eres linda y me divierto contigo…-

-Por ahora creeré eso…-

Continuó la cita y siguieron hablando, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo , Hiro acompañó a la chica a su hogar .

-Me divertí mucho Nakano-kun…- Sonrió ruborizada Akira.

El pelirrojo la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Llámame Hiro…-Susurró en el oído de dicha persona.

Akira se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y despidió al pelirrojo con la mano.

-Bye, bye, Hiro chan~-

Al regresar a su casa, como de costumbre, Hiro revisó su móvil, tenía 3 mensajes:

**De: Shuichi S.**

**Dónde estás?**

**De: Shuichi S.**

**Por qué no me contestas?, estás enojado?, no fue mi intención, … Te quiero..**

**De Shuichi S.**

**Con respecto al mensaje de recién… si no puedes contestar no importa, en verdad no es que me moleste que estás saliendo con Akira justo un día después de que terminamos con nuestra relación… Quieres ir al la guerra de bandas mañana?, sé que no competimos por nuestra edad , pero podríamos ir a ver… bueno… avísame.. **

Al leer esto, Hiro quedó totalmente desconcertado… pero seguía queriendo mucho al pequeñín, entonces respondió:

**Para : Shuichi S.**

**Perdón por no contestarte antes olvidé mi móvil en casa. Con respecto a lo de la guerra de bandas , iré. Y…también te quiero, Lo sabes.**

Se acostó y 1 minuto después, Shuichi ya había respondido a su mensaje:

**De Shuichi S.**

**Yaay! Entonces mañana te diré la hora n.n .Cómo te fue con Akira? **

**Para Shuichi S.**

**Ok. Me fue bien…pero nunca como cuando estoy contigo.**

Shuichi no respondío aquel último mensaje…

Al día siguiente, en la estacuón de trenes se encontraron.

El pelirrosa le hizo señas al más alto de bienvenida.

-Cómo estás Hiro?-

-Muy bien…-

-No es cierto.-

_-Me cuesta mucho ver a la persona que amo todos los días y no poder hacer nada…_- Eso era lo que le pasaba.

-No dormí bien, es todo-

Shuichi abrazó al pelirrojo y con preocupación tocó su frente…-Tienes fiebre Hiro! Debes volver a casa…Te acompañaré-

-No, estoy bien, iré al colegio- _No podría soportar estar en mi casa a solas con él._

_-_Nada de eso, vamos ya!- Lo llevó prácticamente arrastrando hasta su casa.-La llave- Acercando su mano a la mochila de Hiro.

-Aquí la tienes-La tenía en el bolsillo.

Entraron, Shuichi recostó al más alto en el sillón y fue a buscar un vaso de agua y un antibiótico.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor-Le acercó la pastilla y el vaso.

-Gracias Shu.-Tomó la pastilla y miró hacia el techo.-Shuichi…no creo que esto me haga sentir mejor…-Algo mareado por la fiebre.-Lo único que me haría bien sería que tú me amaras..pero nooo, el señorito NO PUEDE amarme…-Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ese sentimiento había estado reprimido…

Shuichi acercó sus manos a la cara de Hiro, y con secó sus lágrimas.-Lo siento…yo…-En su cara se encontraba una expresión de extrema tristeza…-Por favor, no llores Hiro..No llores…No puedo verte llorar- Él también comenzó a llorar.

-Si no quieres verme llorar, no me mires, estoy cansado de reprimir mis sentimientos para que tu estés feliz, mientras por dentro estoy muriendo…- Retiró las manos del bajito y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a éste. No paró de llorar. Sintió que alguien levantaba su cabeza.

-Si quiero verte Hiro, y me duele ser el causante de esto…No hace falta que escondas tus sentimientos…yo seré feliz si me los muestras…-

_-Sé fuerte, Sé fuerte-_ Se decía Hiro a sí mismo, mientras escuchaba las palabras salir de la boca de la persona que amaba…

-No puedo…-Se arrodilló en el sofá y besó al pelirrosado.

-Hiro, eres la persona que más aprecio en este mundo…pero no creo que te ame….-

-No es lindo cuando estas besando a alguien escuchar que no te ama…-

-Lo siento Hiro…pero hagamos un trato : Si cuando cumplo 20 no he querido a nadie más de lo que te he querido a ti, estaré contigo por siempre, porque eso significaría que siempre te amé…Hasta entonces, no vamos a estar juntos, sólo seremos amigos…estás de acuerdo?-

-Oye..ten cuidado con lo que dices ,…además , me estás pidiendo que me contenga por 6 años?, no creo que pueda…pero si eso es lo que quieres…Acepto.-

El pelirosa se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo.-Gracias! –

Hiro no se veía muy felíó.-No podríamos hacer algo…ya que en seis años no podré tocarte…-

-Mmm…Lo siento… tratos son tratos, además estás con Akira, puedes hacerle ESO a ella, estoy seguro de que no se negará .-Dijo apartando la mirada,como queriendo evitar pensar en eso.

-Crees que siento lo mismo cuando estoy con ella que cuando estoy contigo?, Estás totalmente equivocado-

Miró a Shuichi a los ojos, profundamente, buscando en ellos alguna señal, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue inocencia los ojos grandes, violetas y principalmente sinceros de su amigo, aquellos ojos que habían robado su corazón, en ellos no encontró amor, sí aprecio y cariño, pero no más que eso…

_-No hay forma de cambiar eso, él no me ama…-_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Dejándose de lado

Luego de aquella promesa que habían hecho, nada había sucedido entre ellos.

Los años pasaban, de la forma en la que seguían las cosas, nadie iba a quitarle a su preciado Shuichi Shindou. Todo lo que éste hacía era trabajar y hacer música, todo lo que le importaba,….

Llegados los 18 años del pelirrosa Hiro , quien ya estaba a medio camino, estaba totalmente desesperado:

_-Sólo dos años, ya voy a la mitad- _Eran sus pensamientos, en todo lo que él ponía esfuerzo era en eso, Shuichi… Además su banda comenzaba a avanzar, iban a presentarse en el festival escolar y ya habían compuesto algunas canciones…

-NO PARTICIPAREMOS!- Le dijeron a la pequeña hermana del ojivioleta.

-Cómo que no?,pero si la gente solo viene para verlos! No pueden hacerme estoo!-

-Lo siento Maiko, no pude componer otra canción… de verdad lo siento…-Se disculpó el pelirrosa.

Dicho eso, los dos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas…

Al día siguiente , algo había cambiado en la cara de Shuichi, estaba diferente, parecía furioso , pero a la vez sorprendido…

-Pasó algo Shu?-

-Grrrrr….Sí, ese idiota me dijo que no tenía talento, Quién se cree?-

-Mmmm…Ese idiota?-

-Sí, un hombre que me encontré ayer en el parque, se voló mi letra de una nueva canción. Él la leyó y me dijo que parecía escrito por un niño de tercer grado y que debería aprender…-

-No le hagas caso, ni siquiera te conoce…- Trató de restarle importancia.

-Es que, ése tipo…. Tengo que mostrarle mi verdadero talento!-

Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba ocupando un lugar especial en alguna parte del pelirrosa… Pero no creía que fuera tan importante.

-Tengo que verme con ese tipo-

-Shuichi, por qué te importa tanto?-

-No lo sé, tal vez…me molestó que sin ni siquiera conocerme me tratara de esa forma…Qué clase de corazón tiene?...Podría haberme dicho que siguiera trabajando… Maldito idiota!-

-Querías que te dijera lo que querías escuchar , Shu…- Allí Hiro estaba queriendo decr que la canción no era tan buena.

-En fin… Yo sé que tengo talento y no voy a dejar que éste extraño me deprima…-

-Y…sabes su nombre al menos para que te importe tanto lo que él te diga?-

-Emmm…no-Se llevó el brazo a la nuca y se sonrojó.-Y no es que me importe TAAAANTO lo que él diga, solo quiero mostrarle de lo que soy capaz…Perdón Hiro, tengo que irme , nos vemos mañana!-

-Adiós.-

Retirándose del estudio, Shu no se veía para nada enojado, más bien desesperado, ansioso. Decidió seguirlo , y cuando lo encontrara decirle que no quería que se fuera con otro, y menos si era un tonto que había dicho que no tenía talento.

Siguió persiguiendo al pelirrosa, pero él corría. En una calle, ya que Hiro iba unos cuantos metros más atrás vio al ojivioleta cómo casi fue arrollado por un auto y luego se subió a éste. Él no tuvo otra opción, pensó en perseguirlo, pero no era tan rápido y además, como dicen: SI AMAS ALGO, DÉJALO IR.

-_Tal vez ahora Shuichi descubre lo que es el amor, algo que nunca le pasó conmigo…-_Se decía a sí mismo.

Pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que haría ,y llegó a la conclusión de dejar la banda y todo lo que tenía que ver con Shuichi por que no sería capaz de estar con él si está enamorado de alguien más y no podía hacerle daño tratantando de separarlo… así que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que se encontraran al día siguiente en su casa, y le diría lo que había decidido con la excusa de que quería un trabajo seguro como médico.

-Hiiro~- Dijo el pelirrosa entrando en la habitación del pelirrojo-De qué querías hablar?-

-Quiero estudiar medicina.-

-Medicina? Wooooow un guitarrista doctor Jajajaja, las chicas caerán a tus pies- Dijo como queriendo alagarlo.

-Yo…Tú sabes que ésa carrera es muy difícil, no creo que pueda hacer las dos cosas, así que…Dejaré de tocar.-

-QQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-Lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo-Noooo! Hiiiiiroooooo, No puedes hacerme estoo! Te hice algo malo? No, …no puedes dejarme…-

-No te preocupes, pronto me encontrarás un remplazante.-

Totalmente enojado, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS IDIOTA! YA NO TE NECESITO! YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS!-

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a llorar, sabía que esa era la última vez que lo vería, ya que se mudaría a otra ciudad para no volver a cruzarse con él…Pensó que era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo ser feliz sin recordarle lo que él sentía y no era correspondido .

PENSÓ.

El día de la graduación, Hiro debía dar el discurso de despedida, y decidió dedicárselo a su amigo., No era lo suficientemente fuerte, no podía dejarlo, él iba a estar siempre a su lado, aunque él estuviera con otra persona…SIEMPRE LO AMARÁ.

-Queridos compañeros y asistentes a esta evento-Comenzó- Decidí suspender el examen de ingreso a la universidad y como si fuera poco, defraudé a mi mejor amigo. Por eso, tomé la decisión de dedicarme por completo a la música…SHUICHI.-

El anteriormente mencionado se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al escenario donde se encontraba Hiroshi.

-Lo siento Shu-

-Muy bien. Hazte la idea de que vas a tocar la guitarra para el resto de tu vida. ¡FELICITACIONES POR LA DECICIÓN! -

Todo lo que el pelirrojo quería hacer era abrazarlo y no dejarlo salir nunca, pero lo que hicieron fue tocar, en esa ocasión Hiro tocó con todo lo que podía, para cumplir el sueño de Shuichi, por lo menos algo bueno le iba a dar…

Ése día se encontraban en el salón personas importantes, que luego iban a formar parte de sus vidas, la historia de BAD LUCK estaba a punto de empezar,… Mientras las esperanzas de Hiroshi Nakano llegaban a ser nulas.


End file.
